Typically, conventional fluid connectors used for fluid dispensing or fluid transmission have a fluid coupling assembly with a first end connected to a fluid source and a second end connected to a fluid system including a fluid line. The coupling assembly normally comprises a male coupler and a corresponding female coupler for receiving the male coupler. The male coupler or the female coupler further includes a mechanical latch for latching/unlatching the male coupler and the female coupler in a coupled/uncoupled state. To place the coupling assembly in the connected state, the male coupler is inserted into one end of the female coupler, with a seal member extending therebetween to create a fluid tight seal. Accordingly, the male coupler and the female coupler define a passageway for fluid flow therethrough when the coupling assembly is in the connected state.
However, these fluid connectors cannot distinguish one mating coupler from another. The conventional female coupler, for example, cannot distinguish between mating male couplers that are unique with respect to the date and/or origin of manufacture, fluid compatibility, ownership, that are proprietary, or any other characteristic pertinent to the control of fluid flow through connectors. Further, such fluid connectors do not provide a reliable structure and configuration for communication between the coupling halves in recognizing a positive connection therebetween within a desired range and for subsequent communication to control fluid flow. Furthermore, existing devices do not provide a way to prevent misconnection between mismatched coupling halves in preventing product contamination.
Thus, there is a need for an improved connector apparatus for fluid dispensing that can identify or distinguish different couplers, and further to enable control connection between coupling halves and control of fluid dispensing and transmission. Furthermore, there is a need for a reliable fluid control system that is simplified and cost effective.